harrys life after hogwarts
by verycherry92
Summary: what happens to harry and his friends after hogwarts


"I can't believe that this is it! We're actually leaving Hogwarts!" Ron breathed. "I know. I already miss it!" Hermione sighed. "Miss it?!?!?! I'm just glad I finally made it through these years," Ron looked awestruck as he looked at Hermione, who was staring at an old portrait of a little girl in a meadow who was talking to some other 7th years.  
"What about you, Harry?"  
"What? Oh," Harry replied, who had not been paying the slightest attention. "I know I'm going to miss it. Who can look up to going back to live with their Aunt and Uncle and Cousin?"  
"But aren't you going to auror training?" Hermione asked, looking away from the portrait.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't start until August!" Harry groaned. "But anyway, when are you starting yours?"  
"Healer trainees can start training as soon as they want!" Hermione explained. As everyone turned quiet they turned around for the explanation, Dumbledore had just stood up.  
"Welcome everybody for your last day at Hogwarts! The winning house this year as you can see by our decoration, is Gryffindor! We will miss our 7th years next year but with nothing else to say, Tuck In!" Dumbledore exclaimed as food started appearing everywhere. Everyone grabbed some of evrything, turkey, potatos, tart, the list went on and on! At the end of the feast, evryone slowly drifted off to their dormitorys for their last night at Hogwarts.  
  
The next morning they got dressed and then headed to the great hall for breakfast.  
"Well I'll be seeing you two later, hopefully!" Hermione suddenly turned to face Ron and Harry.  
"Yeah you'll be seeing us in the great hall!" Ron snorted  
"No I will not, I'm leaving right now! I'm going to St. Mungos to start my training, I'm not going by the train this year," She laughed as if it were nothing.  
"How? You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts!" Harry explained.  
"I know. Dumbledoe's letting me borrow his portkey!" She glanced down at her watch. "Well better be going, I'm already a little late!" She leaned over and hugged Harry, and then hesitated but finally hugged Ron. Then without another word she picked up her trunks and trudged toward Dumbledore's office.  
"How can she just walk away like that? She didn't even say bye!" Ron snapped.  
Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Then they went back on their way to the great hall.  
  
Once finally on the train, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville found a compartment near the back that they settled in to. The trip was quite boring and long. Harry and Ron spent most of their time playing wizard chess (as usual). Neville was trying to help Ron and Harry by telling them the right way to move, which usually turned out to be the wrong move. And Ginny was thowing bits of pumpkin cake at Hedwig and Errol who were zooming around the room and they would catch them in their beaks to eat.  
When their ride finally came to a complete stop, they collected their luggage and came out on the platform. Ron and Ginny ameadiatly walked over to their parents waving as they said goodbye. Neville stood awhile looking around and standing on his tiptoes. His worried expression slowly turned into a smile as he had just spotted his Gran.  
"See ya, Harry!" He called over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the crowd toward his Grandma.  
"Bye," he called back. Harry jumped up and down and walked through the crowd looking for his Uncle. He shouldn't be that hard to find, Harry thought to himself for amusement. As his Uncle has weight issues. But he was no where to be found! Not even his Aunt or his Cousin. He looked around, maybe Neville or Ron were still there. Nope. He walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. They're probably just a little late. Even though Harry thought that, something deep down inside of him was telling him that he was all alone. Even though he waited for hours, he would not let that feeling come over him.  
  
"Hey you!" Harry jumped up and turned around. It was dark and cold. He looked around, no one was else was there except for the guard. I must of fallen asleep, he thought.  
"This station is closed in five minutes!" he growled.  
"Oh! Sorry sir," Harry stood up in panic. Where would he go now? He pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he walked out of the gates. But how could that thought leave his mind? He was stuck in London with nowhere to go at 10:00 at night!  
  
I was kind of bored and I thought that last part might get the readers attention! r&r and tell me what you think and what you think Harry should do!!! 


End file.
